


All Tied Up

by southsidewrites



Series: can't keep from loving you [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Love, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: Reggie yanked at the restraints, and the headboard creaked dangerously.  They weren’t even naked yet, but he already felt like fire was coursing through his veins. “Lydia, please,” he begged, his breath ragged.“Break my headboard, and I’ll kill you, Mantle,” she replied, dragging her fingertips down his abs lightly.  She followed with her lips, tracing the curves of his smooth muscles as she gripped the waistband of his boxers.“Lydia, I will buy you a million headboards if you stop being such a tease.”





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut to cure my writer's block.
> 
> Inspired by Rivendell101's amazingly filthy fic, _hearts and handcuffs_ (link in endnote).

Lydia fiddled with her sleeve, tugging at the loose thread popping out of her worn-down sweater.  It had been close to an hour since she and Jubilee had parted ways and Jubilee had planted this absolutely ludicrous idea in her head.  She and Reggie had been together for over five years now, and they had never once tried something like this, _anything_ like this.  As soon as Jubilee said it, though, Lydia knew that she wanted to.

Her phone pinged, and she quickly picked it up—Jubilee.

_Is he home yet?_

She answered quickly.

_Not yet._

_You’ve got this, girl!  Have fun tonight ;) ;) ;)_

Lydia rolled her eyes and set the phone back down.  Sliding off her chair, she padded over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine she had started when she got home.  She poured herself another glass, returned to her seat, and checked the time again.  Reggie would be home any minute, and her heart felt like it might race out of her chest.  She took another big sip of wine in an attempt to steady her nerves.

A moment later, the apartment door was flung open, and Vader jumped off the couch to run to the door to greet Reggie.  Lydia’s heart thumped hard against her ribs.

“Hey, bud,” Reggie laughed, earning playful bark from Vader. “Is Lydia home?

“In here,” she called, setting down her wine and silencing her phone.  There couldn’t be any distractions if she was really going to do this.

Reggie walked in, his face breaking into a wide smile when he saw her. “Hey, beautiful.” He wrapped her in an embrace, kissing the top of her head and sneaking a glance at the wine. “Thought you and Jubilee already went out for drinks.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, fingering the lapels of his suit.  She loved the way he dressed for work—the perfectly tailored suits and ties.  Every time he came home, his tie already loosened, his hair just a little bit rumpled from the drive, she wanted nothing more than to rip that perfect suit right off.

“We did,” she drawled, tracing the pads of her fingers down his neck to grip lightly at the tie. “But it’s a Friday night, and I wasn’t ready to stop.”  

“My girl,” he murmured, pressing kisses into her neck with a chuckle.  His hands drifted down her sides to her hips, pulling her smaller frame tight against his. “How are she and Sweet Pea doing?”

“Good,” she replied, biting her lip and fixing her gaze on his as he snagged her wine to take a sip. “Really good.” _Just keep focusing on how hot he looks_ , Lydia reminded herself.  She couldn’t get nervous now, couldn’t lose her nerve.

Setting down the wine glass, he slid off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up as he looked up at her searchingly. “What’s up, babe?”

“Well,” she drawled, stepping closer to him and resting her hands on his chest. “There was actually something that I wanted to ask you, and um—well, I’m honestly a little bit nervous.”

“Nervous?” One of his eyebrows rose skeptically, and he moved his hands back to her waist. “Now I’m intrigued.  Talk to me, Lyds.”

She laughed breathily, resting her head on his shoulder to hide her blush. “You know how you said if there was ever something I wanted to try in bed, I should just ask?”

His eyes widened, and he cupped her face to force her to look at him. “Okay, now I’m _really_ intrigued.”

“God, Reg, you’re so annoying,” she murmured, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “For real, though, I was wondering, um—how you felt about, maybe, letting me tie you up a little?”

Reggie’s eyes shot open, and a small groan escaped the back of his throat. “Yes,” he said quickly. “Absolutely.”

“Wait, really?” Lydia laughed, her stomach starting to tingle anxiously. “Really?  You’d be okay with that?”

“Um, yeah.” He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, pulling her close as his voice dropped. “I mean, I’m not going to lie—I would have guessed I’d be the one tying you up, but I am _not_ upset with the alternative.”

Heat rushed through her body, and she could feel a blush creeping up her neck. “I love you, Reggie,” she murmured, kissing him again. “So much.”

“I love you, too.” He ran his hands down her sides to the hem of her loose sweater, gripping the material eagerly. “So, was this just a hypothetical question, or…”

“Or are we going to do it right now?” she finished, biting back a smile as she looked back up at him.

“Hey, it’s a fair question,” he laughed. His fingertips were digging into her hips now, almost painfully tight as he fought to restrain himself. “Cause you know I’m always down for a little pre-dinner—“

“Reggie!” she cut him off.  Laughing, she stood up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss into his lips.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he planted soft kisses along the line of her jaw. “So, beautiful, are we going to dig out some old ties or not?”

“Shit, Reg,” she breathed, wrapping her fingers around the knot of his tie to pull him down to her height.  Her eyes drifted shut as she parted her lips, drawing him deeper into the kiss.  With her free hand, Lydia made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off to reveal his muscled torso.  Reggie moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down her back to the curve of her ass.  She released her grip on his tie, quickly undoing the knot and tossing it aside so that she could attach her lips to his neck.

Reggie grabbed at her sweater, trying to pull it off, but she immediately grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

“Nope,” she breathed. “Not so fast.”

“Fuck, babe,” he moaned, holding her body tight against his. “Didn’t know you could be such a fucking tease.”

She smirked, slipping out of his grasp and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “Didn’t know you were still underestimating me.”

Reggie bit back a moan as she turned to walk to the bedroom, and he lunged forward to wrap her in his arms, peppering her neck in hot kisses.  Their legs twisted together as they frantically scrambled toward the bedroom.  He threw open the door, yanking it shut behind them. 

A burst of laughter escaped Lydia’s throat as he tossed her on the bed, covering her body with his own.  His lips barely detached from her before he was kissing her again, grabbing urgently at her sweater.

Groaning, she pushed him off, flipping them over so that she could climb on top of him.  She ran her hand through his hair, pushing it off his face and forcing his gaze up to her own. “Damn, Reg, you just can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you?” she teased.  Leaning down to press her chest into his, she dragged her lips slowly down his neck, smirking when his entire body shuddered. “Stay here.”

He whined impatiently as she climbed off him, unable to rip his eyes away from her as she walked over to the dresser to pull open the drawer of ties. “None of the nice ones, babe.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and fished through the drawer, pulling out two sort of ugly ties from the very back.  She walked back to the bed, her lips curving into a mischievous grin as she climbed back on top of him. “You better stay still—no distracting me, okay?”

He lifted his hands in surrender, his eyes dark as he watched her finger at the soft material.  Biting his lip, he shook his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, angel.”

“Give me your hand.” Taking his wrist, she deftly tied his left hand to the bedpost, checking the knots to make sure they would hold.  She shot him a concerned glance. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?”

He wiggled his fingers, shifting his hand around experimentally. “Feels good to me.” Licking his lips, he lifted his head needily until she obliged and pressed a quick kiss into his lips. Then, he smirked. “Since when did you get so good with knots?”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned in close, silencing him with a deep kiss. “Just shut up and give me your other hand, Reggie.”

He obliged, giving her his right hand to secure to next to the left one. “Babe, can you hurry up?”

“Jeez, you’re impatient.” She pulled the knot tight and slid down the bed to give him another concerned look. “You sure you’re good?  Nothing hurts or is uncomfortable?”

“Lydia, the only thing making me uncomfortable right now is how much clothing you still have on.” He arched forward as if to reach for her, groaning with annoyance when he remembered he was pinned in place. “Fuck, Lyds, you’re killing me.”

She giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting back on her knees. “Already?  I haven’t even taken my top off yet.”

“A fact I’m painfully aware of.”

“Well then.” Smirking, she slowly slid off the sweater, revealing the lacy pink bra she had on underneath.  Reggie moaned, his hands clenching into fists as he tugged at his restraints.  Then, she climbed off the bed, sliding off her jeans and revealing the matching lace panties.  Reggie moaned louder, his growing erection straining against his fitted dress pants. 

Lydia ran her hand through her hair, pushing it off her face and climbing back onto her increasingly-impatient boyfriend with a renewed confidence. “How’re you doing, Reg?”

“Lydia Boyd, you are such a fucking tease,” he muttered, grinding his hips up into hers. 

She moaned breathily, bucking her hips slightly before sliding down the bed to undo his belt.  Expertly, she undid the belt, making quick work of his pants so that he was in nothing but boxers.  Then, she settled back into place on top of him, realizing with another moan just how wet she was and just how few layers of fabric were between them. “Fuck, Reg.”

He choked out her name, his voice rough as he pulled against his restraints, desperate for more contact. “Lydia, you’re literally going to kill me.”

She leaned over him, squeezing her legs tightly around his hips and peppering his chest with light kisses.  His skin erupted in goosebumps, and she gripped his shoulder, her fingertips digging into his skin.  A moan shuddered through him as she sucked hard just above his collarbone, leaving a faint bruise.  “God, you’re so fucking hot, Reggie,” she sighed, her breath cool on his damp skin. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Reggie yanked at the restraints, and the headboard creaked dangerously.  They weren’t even naked yet, but he already felt like fire was coursing through his veins. “Lydia, please,” he begged, his breath ragged. 

“Break my headboard, and I’ll kill you, Mantle,” she replied, dragging her fingertips down his abs lightly.  She followed with her lips, tracing the curves of his smooth muscles as she gripped the waistband of his boxers, palming at his cock.

“Lydia, I will buy you a million fucking headboards if you just suck my cock.”

“Really?” She smirked. “That’s all it takes?” Slowly, she started dragging down the material, taking his cock in her hand as soon as it sprang free from his boxers.  She looked up at him with a sweet, innocent smile, licking her lips. “All you want me to do is suck your cock?”

“Fuck!” he grunted, yanking at the restraints so hard his shoulders hurt. “Lydia, _please_.”

“You know, I think I like it when you beg,” she murmured, trailing wet kisses around his abs and thighs, teasingly avoiding his cock. “I could get used to this.”

Reggie moaned more loudly, the sound ripping out of his throat.  He was desperate to get his hands on her, to do _something_.  In all their years together, he’d never seen her take control like this, heard her talk like this, and it was driving him wild.  He could barely string any words together, just her name mixed in with incoherent sounds and pleas.

Languidly, Lydia wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it a few times as he thrust into her hand.  She smirked, running her thumb over the head and earning a slew of curses. 

“Lydia,” he gasped. “Please.”

She climbed on top of him, grinding her fabric-covered core against his cock as she kissed him. “Please what, Reg?  Use your words.”

“Please, please, _please_ suck my cock.”

“I suppose,” she drawled, sliding down his lap and biting back a gasp at the friction. “ _Fuck_.”

He chuckled, looking down at her with a smirk. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s— _fucking hell.”_

Lydia took him in her mouth, squeezing hard on the length she couldn’t take and effectively wiping the smirk off his face.  She hollowed her cheeks tightly around him as he thrust into her mouth, unable to control himself as she took him deeper.  She pulled back slightly, flicking her tongue against the head of his cock, teasing in the way she knew drove him absolutely mad.  He was close, now, desperate to lace his fingers through her hair that was draped across his stomach.  She moaned around him, her mouth warm and wet and absolutely perfect.

“Fuck, Lyds, I—”

She pulled back with a pop, licking her lips while she continued to stroke his throbbing length.  He choked out a curse, straining against the restraints as his whole body reacted. “What, you didn’t think I’d let you come already, did you?  Before I even get you inside me?”

He yanked at the headboard again, and it creaked forebodingly. “Babe,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut. “Any chance you’ll untie me now?”

“Depends,” she started, reaching behind her back to unclip her bra. “Is it because you’re in pain or because you’re impatient?” She let the scrap of fabric fall down her arms, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.  Reggie’s cock twitched in her hand, and the sounds that came out of his mouth seemed caught between a moan and a shout. “Because it looks to me like you’re just impatient.”

“I mean, I am kind of in pain,” he stuttered, his hips jerking every time her thumb teased the head of his cock. “But probably not the type you’re talking about.”

She smirked. “Thought not—I’ll untie you when I’m good and ready.” Biting her lip, she slid off of him to drag her panties down her legs.  Briefly, she dipped her fingers into her slick core, gasping with pleasure when she teased her clit.

Reggie lurched forward, and the headboard made another loud cracking noise.  He watched as she teased herself, desperate for it to be his hand instead. “Lydia, babe, I _need_ to be inside you right now.”

“Need, need, need,” she drawled, sitting back on his cock, rocking her hips so that his cock dragged between her soaked folds.  She slid her fingertips down his chest, teasing little circles into his skin as he wriggled around beneath her. “I _need_ you to remember who’s in charge tonight, Reg.” She gripped his waist, pushing herself up onto her knees so that she was perched just above his throbbing length.

Reggie was transfixed by the sight of her, hovering over him so close to where he wanted her.  She looked absolutely perfect, every soft curve of her body in sharp focus.  He was desperate to get his hands on her, to tease her the same way she was teasing him.

“Please, Lydia.” He exhaled shakily, his wrists burning as he pulled at the restraints. “Please.”

Lydia re-gripped his cock, lining herself up as his eyes squeezed shut.  Exhaling, she sunk onto him, bracing herself against his chest for balance.  He thrust up into her, losing control as he filled her completely.  She rocked into him, her legs shaky and weak as his thickness stretched her deliciously.  Biting back a moan, she circled her hips, desperately trying to find the angles that he knew all too well.  She set a fierce pace, her nails digging into his chest as she rode him. 

Reggie thrust back frantically, moans slipping from his lips as she thrust onto him. “That’s it, angel.  Fuck, yes, you feel so good on my cock.  Holy shit, you feel so fucking good.”

“Reggie,” she whined, pleasure radiating out from her core. “Oh fuck, Reggie.”  She dropped on to of him pressing their chests together and finding some sort of friction for her clit.  “Oh my God, babe.”

“Are you going to come, angel?” he grunted, still grinding desperately against her. “Are you going to come on my cock?”

She shuddered hard, reaching desperately for his hand to untie it.  When she couldn’t quite reach, Reggie gripped the bedpost and pulled, shortening the distance and allowing her to free him without sliding off of him.  Whimpering incoherently, she managed to undo one knot.  His hand flew to her clit, roughly running his fingers over it and sending shockwaves through her entire body. 

Lydia gasped harshly, losing her grip on the remaining tie as her body squeezed around his cock.  Her mind went fuzzy as the waves of pleasure overtook her, and all she would focus on was the feeling of Reggie’s cock inside her and his fingers on her clit.

“That’s it, beautiful,” he murmured. “Let go.”

Somehow, she managed to free his other hand, the tie still wrapped around his wrist as he pushed her down harder onto him.  The ache in her core spread, overtaking her whole body as he found a new angle, hitting the perfect spot inside her.  She whimpered his name, tossing her hair back as his lips found her neck, sucking painfully hard on her pulse point.

“Fuck, angel, yes,” he grunted. “God, you take my cock so well.  You look so fucking perfect taking my cock like that.”  He rubbed hard circles on her clit, biting back a moan as she came undone around him, her orgasm shooting through her. 

“Reggie,” she gasped, clinging to his shoulders as he fucked her through her orgasm. “Oh my God, Reggie.”

Laughing breathlessly, he grabbed her hips, rolling her back onto the bed and quickly sliding back into her with a moan. “So, Lyds, how’d you like being in charge?”

She whined, her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched his bicep. “Reggie,” she breathed, hyper-sensitive as she came down.

He was thrusting more slowly, letting her re-adjust as she relaxed into the bed. “Ready, babe?”

Instead of saying anything, she just nodded, tipping her head back on the pillow.

“Good.” He leaned in close, sucking a rough mark into her collarbone. “Because it’s my turn now.”  With one hand, he held her wrists, pinning them on the mattress above her head.  With the other, he gripped her hip, holding her in place as he picked up a relentless pace, forcing her back into the mattress with every thrust.  Lydia whimpered beneath him, writhing on his cock.  She was beyond words now, unable to focus on anything as sensation flooded her body, overtaking all rational thoughts.

Then, Reggie’s fingers were on her clit, circling it roughly in the way he knew drove her absolutely wild.  “Ready to come again, angel?  Are you going to come again on my cock?”

“Reggie,” she breathed, her entire body thrashing below him, overstimulated and needy. “Fuck, Reggie, yes.”

Reggie released her wrists, and she clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him to press every inch of their bodies together.  His lips found hers, and she came hard, her body squeezing his cock and forcing him over the edge.  He thrust hard into her, finishing with a shouting moan.

Exhaling sharply, Reggie collapsed onto the bed next to her, instinctively taking her in his arms.  Lydia rested her head on his heaving chest, her own heart still racing as she came down from the back to back orgasms.

Laughing slightly, Reggie finished pulling the tie off his wrist and pressed a kiss into her sweaty forehead. “How’re you feeling, Lyds?  Are you okay?”

“Mhm,” she murmured, placing her hand on his chest and tracing aimless patterns around his toned muscles. “Course I am.  How about you?  Are your wrists okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, babe,” he said hurriedly.  Gently, he cupped her jaw, guiding her face up to look at him. “Really, though, how are you feeling?  I got—” He swallowed hard. “I’ve never been that rough before, never not given you time to recover like that.  I just want to make sure I didn’t hurt you.”

She smiled softly, grabbing his shoulder to pull herself to him for a kiss. “I love you, Reggie, and you didn’t hurt me.  It was amazing.”

“Good.” He kissed her briefly. “And I love you, too.”

Lydia pressed a lazy kiss into his shoulder, her fingers dancing along his abs. “So, Reg…” she drawled. “Now that we’ve tried that, how do you feel about—”

“Yes.  Literally, whatever you’re about to say, the answer’s yes.”

She rolled her eyes, running her hand through his hair and forcing him to look at her. “Liar.  I’m sure I could come up with something you wouldn’t be down for.”

He scoffed. “Unlikely, babe.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please drop a comment and check out some of my other fics!
> 
> Also, be sure to read [Rivendell101's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101) _[hearts and handcuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789066)_ if you want to read about Sweet Pea getting handcuffed to the bed.


End file.
